


Stiles was Finally Home

by Mkl2s



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Family, Homecoming, Pack Feels, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkl2s/pseuds/Mkl2s
Summary: Stiles come home to different pack members in different ways.Cross posted on FF.net





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, don’t hate me if its crap because it hasn’t been edited. This is just my idea, before anything canon happens, of how everyone could react to Stiles being back.  
> Hope you like it guys. This is my first post on AO3.

1\. Scott:

He was an idiot. The answer had been staring them in the face the entire time and Lydia was the only one who noticed, Lydia who’d ignored Stiles for the first ten years of their educational lives. Scott was Stiles’ best friend, the one who knew nearly everything about him, the one who knew how much Roscoe the Jeep really meant to Stiles Stilinski.

Once they figured out that the Jeep was Stiles’ relic, they began a plan to get their friend back. He and Argent would trap the Wild Hunt, Liam would play bait, Lydia and Parrish would try to be extra in tune with their harbinger senses, and Malia would try to keep Corey and Mason as safe as possible.

He wasn’t sure what happened exactly. One second, they were rounding up the Wild Hunt in the lighting rod barrier, and the next, Stiles was sitting in his Jeep screaming about Peter Hale and asking where Lydia was. Argent got blasted trying to seal the barrier and the Wild Hunt got away but no one cared about that in the moment. The only thing Scott McCall cared about was the fact that his best friend in the entire world was back. He quickly pulled Stiles out of the Jeep and into a hug.

“About time dude, Peter Hale is as creepy and threatening as ever. I was beginning to think that you all had really forgotten me.

“I mean, we kind of did. If it weren’t for Lydia we never would have found you.”

“Well Scotty, that’s cause you suck. But don’t worry, I forgive you.”

"So does this mean you'll help us defeat them?"

Stiles pretended to think for a moment, "duh, but you have to agree to finally watch Star Wars with me."

Scott laughed and hugged his friend, his brother. "Glad to have you back man."

2\. Argent:

To be honest, Chris didn't think that Scott's plan would work. As far as he knew, which wasn't much this time, once someone was erased, they were gone forever. But Scott being Scott, it was possible. The two of them had grounded a lightening rod in the forest near the old Hale house ruins. They had Liam, who'd volunteered by the way, sitting inside the ruins as they waited for the riders of the Hunt.

As the wind picked up and the rain poured down, he and Scott prepared to seal the mountain ash barrier so that they could effectively trap the Wild Hunt and try to get Stiles back. He noticed the Wild Hunt appear and rushed to seal the barrier, before he could, he was blasted backwards and everything went fuzzy for a moment, he’d have to get Melissa to make sure he didn’t have a concussion.

The next thing he saw clearly, Scott was hugging Stiles as they laughed. Both had tears in their eyes, but Chris would take that to his grave.

 

3\. Sheriff:

He’d just gotten off the phone with Natalie Martin. Apparently, his wife scared Lydia to death and Natalie was getting a bit suspicious herself. To be honest, the Sheriff didn’t know who Claudia was. She wasn’t the wife he remembered having when they first got married, not even the same one that survived the frontotemporal dementia. This Claudia was like a cheap replacement, it hurt him to think those things about his wife, but the more he listened to Lydia Martin, the more he thought that she was right. It was like someone had coached her on how to get him to agree to something, someone like the son she said he had but his memories said he didn’t.

He turned back to his paperwork in a hopeless effort to forget about his crazy life for awhile. Unfortunately, or fortunately rather as it came to be seen, he was once again interrupted. This time in person by Scott McCall and Chris Argent standing in his office doorway. Just behind them stood a boy who at first looked slightly familiar; then, as he came into focus, the Sheriff rushed forward and embraced his son as they both wept.

“Oh man I missed you Stiles.”

“You didn’t recognize me Dad, no one recognized me. Lydia held on as long as she could, but everyone forgot. Am I really that forgettable?”

“No son, no you aren’t. We love you okay? We might be crap as showing it sometimes but we really truly love you. Understand? I’m going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you Stiles, you will never be forgotten again.”

 

4\. Melissa:

Melissa McCall was not usually one to mope, but tonight she just couldn’t seem to buck up. Her son and her maybe-more-than-a-friend were out risking their lives, again, to help the town, again, and save a pack member, again. She stayed facing her window hoping not to see the lighting that would surely signal the arrival of the Wild Hunt that was threatening to erase all of Beacon Hills.

She hoped in vain though but would continue staring at the window until her son came home.

"Mom?"

Scott opened the door to find his mom facing the window of her room. She's been a bit sad lately despite things developing with Mr. Argent and all the supernatural stuff keeping her busy. Luckily, Scott had a surprise to cheer her up.

Melissa turned to see her son at the door. She gave a wan smile but quickly covered her mouth and fought back tears when she saw who was standing in her bedroom doorway.

All three men behind Scott were confused as to the source of her tears. Both the sheriff and argent asked if she were okay but went quiet when the person between them smiled with a quiet, "hi Mom." Melissa launched herself at the one in the middle with a cry of joy and some mild sobbing. Stiles was finally home.

5\. Lydia:

She didn’t know what to do and that was unacceptable. She was a Martin and Martins always knew what to do. Everyone was telling her that the man she loved never even existed. How could that be possible? Lydia was certain he existed, no matter what anyone else thought. Just because he didn’t have medical records, didn’t mean she was wrong. The Wild Hunt erased people from existence, erasing a few medical records wasn’t a stretch.

She continued spending her time looking for Stiles, she knew he was real. At some point, though, even she began having doubts. One evening, while she worked on her “Prove Stiles is Real” board pinned with every scrap of evidence she had; admittedly it wasn’t much, Lydia heard some voices downstairs. She couldn’t make anything out, not even gender. She’d been holed up in her room for to long. It was closing in on 2 am so she was surprised anyone was at the house at all besides her and her mother. Lydia went back to her PSR board but was quickly interrupted again, this time by her mother at her bedroom door.

“Lydia? Scott’s here. He’s got a surprise for you.”

“Mom, its 2 am. Tell Scott I’m sorry but I’m not really in the mood for surprises right now.”

“Oh, I think you’ll be in the mood for this one.”  
Lydia finally glanced up at her mother with clear exasperation in her eyes, exasperation that quickly faded when she saw who was standing next to Scott in the doorway.

“Stiles,” she breathed. Immediately she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his face all over, anywhere she could reach and she whispered apologies mixed with her tears.

“Hey Lyds, missed you too.”

6\. Malia:

Malia could smell whoever was at the door. One scent was Scott, one was Lydia, and the other was familiar but also no; it was like her brain and her body were sensing two different things. The scent was motor oil and mint mojito gum and boy. It was Stiles.

She heard Scott open the door when she didn't respond to his knock and turned to face the group. Stiles and Lydia were holding each other's hands as tightly as humanly possible.

"Hey Malia," he said when they locked eyes.

The only thing she could think of to say was, "I gave up on you."

"It's okay," he replied, "everyone did."

"Not Lydia." Everyone was quiet for a moment before she continued, "I'm glad you're back Stiles."

"Me too Malia, me too."


End file.
